Yellow ribbons and purple socks
by ForbiddenBeauty
Summary: Hermione convinces Ron to study with her in the library in the hope that she might get some more attention from him. She might just get such attention, but from an unexpected place (One-shot)


**A/N* I wrote this piece years and years ago for a challenge on another site. I cannot remember the challenge, but this is the result.**

* * *

It was a normal Sunday and many students were in the library studying for the following week. At one table sat Hermione and her redheaded friend, Ron Weasley. Hermione had once more have to convince Ron to come and study for his own good, instead of her doing his homework. Harry was on the Quidditch- pitch doing practice with the team. Since Ron stopped Quidditch he had no excuse for not being able to do his homework.

The Library was pretty quite it wasn't because the students didn't wanted to talk, they just whispered. Any loud noises and Mr. Prince would kick them out.

Ron had worked and about half of the essays were done, and now he just wanted to go to the common room and relax, but Hermione wouldn't let him go.

"Hermione, I'm half way through, can I go now?"

"No, Ron, we have to get done" She looked up at him and continued: "Ron, you're my best friends, but I don't want to make your homework every time you're stuck or don't want to do it" At the last part she frowned and turned back to her work. After that Ron didn't say a word.

Another reason for Hermione wanting for Ron to stay was because she wanted them to spend more time together. Hermione didn't know if she had feelings for him, but for her to find out was if she spend more time with him, without Harry. She had put on her favorite yellow ribbons just for him and he hadn't even notice.

Some time passed with Hermione studying and Ron doing whatever. What Hermione hadn't noticed was that Ron had slipped out of his seat and she was now alone at the table. Something caught her attention; it was a group of 6th year Slytherins, same year as her. She released that Ron had been away when she heard the chair across from her being pulled out.

They sat there in silence for a little while, until Hermione dropped her pen onto the floor. She bent down to get it and looked over at Ron's feet and saw that he had his shoes off and he was wearing purple socks.

This brought a smile to her face. She notices his socks and he doesn't even notice or comment on her ribbons. Ron could be so dumb that it was funny.

She came back up to the table, without looking at Ron and continued her work. She was writing with her right hand, and her left one was lying on the table. Suddenly she felt Ron's hand on top of her left hand. She turned it over under his hand, so they were palm to palm. She gave his hand a light squeeze and he caressed her hand with his thump.

A couple of minutes had gone by with them holding hands, when Hermione said:

"I'm about done here, so you can go ahead and go to the common room, I'll be right there"

She heard his chair being pulled out and then him getting up. This made Hermione a little annoyed, she couldn't believe that he didn't wanted to wait for her. But before she could think any more about it, she felt her hair being pulled aside so her neck was free, and then a pair of lips softly kissing her neck. It was pure bliss, but as soon as it had started it ended, and then he was gone.

She took off her yellow ribbons. At Hogwarts she only wore them when she was with Ron. No one else had ever seen her wear them, not even Ginny. Then she packed slowly and made her way to the common room. On her way she met Draco Malfoy. She really wasn't in the mood for Malfoy's teasing. Actually he didn't tease her and the others so much anymore, they have had a few civil conversations, connected to a project they had together in Potions.

"Studied with Weasel again, Granger?"

"As a matter of fact yes, Malfoy"

Because of Ron's little stunt she was thrown completely off track, normally she would just have ignored Malfoy and walked on, but she was confused and she needed help.

"And what has Weasel done to put you in a mood?"

She had walked past him, but his words had stopped her from continuing down the hall.

She turned around and said "What? I'm not in a mood… I'm just confused"

"About being this close to me?" he said with a smirk.

"No, about Ron" she hissed at him.

A flick of anger came over Malfoy's eyes. It happened for a second and then it was gone.

"He just confuses me with the things he does and…" she ended in a mumble that Malfoy didn't hear. "Like, what kind of person wears purple socks, anyway?!"

With that she turned around and was about to walk away when Malfoy said:

"I guess same kind of person who wears yellow ribbons"

* * *

 **A/N* So what did you think? I do not really know myself, I just felt like sharing it and see what the respond would be.**


End file.
